


Best Wishes

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader is Not Summoner, Reader-Insert, Takes place pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: While the others were opposed to Alfonse joining the Order of Heroes, you were supportive of him.





	Best Wishes

You can still remember the day the Askran prince, Alfonse, voiced his desire to join the Order of Heroes. You were nothing more than a knight, standing at full attention in the war room as King Gustav and the others made plans on how to tackle their current situation. It was then that the young prince, so young yet so sure, spoke, his words echoing off the walls.

Immediately, everyone had grown silent, their attention focused on the young man. He didn’t seem to mind their gaze as it seemed like he was expecting it. Perhaps he gave the idea a long and hard time of consideration. Even in the silence, it was obvious that nearly everyone opposed such a proposition. The Order of Heroes was, in the simplest sense, looked down upon by many of the proud Askran people. To have their beloved prince join such a less than favourable order would cause quite the uproar.

The tension in the room was absurdly thick, one could have easily cut at it with a swing of a sword. No one said anything as King Gustav stood up to his full height, a set expression on his features as he looked directly at his son. From the corner of your eyes, you saw the prince curl his fingers into a loose fist by his sides, no doubt mentally preparing yourself. Your heart beat loudly against your ribcage, breath bated as you waited for the king to speak and address the idea.

“You will not,” he gritted out, and you felt fear run down your spine.

It was a strict order to be obeyed without question. Alfonse seemed to flinch at the hard and demanding tone, but he quickly recovered and stood his ground, squaring his shoulders. He looked just as determined as the king himself, and you could definitely see the resemblance between father and son. With his eyebrows scrunched together and jaw set, the Askran prince refused King Gustav. Although the situation was an uncomfortable one, you couldn’t bring yourself to look away. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the young man who stood so tall, standing firmly by his beliefs.

“…Leave the room,” King Gustav ordered the others, keeping his gaze steady with Alfonse. “The prince and I need to have a private chat.”

 _Prince_. You noted with a constricted throat the way Alfonse was addressed. _Prince_ , not _son_. You couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad thing, but you weren’t given much of a chance to dwell over it for much longer. Wooden chairs scraped against the floor as the people scurried out of their seats, eager to leave and not wanting to be met with the king’s undeniable anger. You watched as the others shuffled past the prince, giving him furtive and even judgemental glances, but he paid them no heed, his lips still firmly pressed into a tight line.

You too started to take your leave, your footsteps heavy like lead. Daringly, you spared one last glance over your shoulder towards the Askran prince, your breath hitching in your throat. Never before had you seen such clear blue eyes, and without even knowing it, you burned the image into your memory just before the door closed.

* * *

You aren’t certain as to how the conversation between Alfonse and King Gustav went, but it seemed like the young prince was adamant about joining the Order of Heroes, even if it meant being met with criticism from the king and everyone else. It was the talk of the kingdom, people whispering about it behind Alfonse’s back, but it never seemed to bother him from what you’ve seen. He must have truly cared for his people, thinking that the Order of Heroes was where he would be the most useful.

You saw the prince just as you turned the corner in doing your rounds, and you ended up calling out to him before you could stop yourself. Alfonse stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name being called and turned to you. Forgetting all sense of respect and decorum, your eyes scanned his figure up and down for a brief moment, taking in the sight of how he looked with the uniform for the Order. It suited him, you thought idly to yourself.

As the seconds ticked by, you remembered your place and immediately stood to attention, “O-Oh! Uh… Th-This will be your first day since joining the Order of Heroes, right?”

“Yes, that’s correct,” Alfonse answered warily as he cautiously raised an eyebrow. There was no doubt that people have already talked to him about his decision, either offering hurtful remarks or otherwise attempting to persuade him to change his mind. The young man couldn’t tell which of the two intentions were yours.

To his surprise, it was neither. With a cheerful smile, you wished him with the purest and sincerest of tone, “Good luck! I hope it goes well for you!”

Alfonse’s eyes widened by a fraction, obviously not expecting such a response. Dumbfounded, he could only lamely respond, stuttering with his words as his heart fluttered with a sense of joy and relief, “Th-Thank you, um…”

The young man trailed off, warmth crawling to his cheeks as a sheepish smile formed on his lips when he realized that he didn’t even know your name, prompting you to introduce yourself. Alfonse’s features relaxed, and his stance became much more friendly as he repeated your name to get a feel for it. You felt your heart throb when he said it, smiling warmly at you as he offered another word of thanks. He was grateful for your support, and he hoped that he would get a chance to see you again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://www.avistella.tumblr.com/) if interested!


End file.
